


Caught

by areaderofmanythings



Series: Caught Universe [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderofmanythings/pseuds/areaderofmanythings
Summary: After graduating Beca moves to New York City to be closer to Chloe, who moved there the year before. Not long after they start dating, now it's seven months later and their relationship is going strong. Everyone knows, everyone except for Aubrey, which is news to Beca. What Chloe started as a game ends up backfiring when Aubrey shows up one weekend unannounced. (Post-Barden Bechloe)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I already had this posted on another big fanfic site, but I wanted to start adding it here too since I want to start utilizing both places. I finished this fic years ago and it has a sequel and a separate fic with a ton of one-shots associated with it. I will upload this fic first, followed by the sequel then one-shots simply because you need to read this and the sequel before all the one-shots to understand them.
> 
> In any case I hope you enjoy this, it was just a fun and fluffy fic and was one of the first fics I ever posted in the fandom. So it's definitely not as polished as some of my other stuff, but I still love it.....It's a semi-AU fic and kind of uses PP1 as it's base, Chloe stays at Barden, but it's to get her masters instead of failing Russian lit like in PP2. There will be occasional nods to PP2, but as a whole PP2 never happened.
> 
> Now on with the show....

It was three in the morning as Beca and Chloe stumbled up the stairs approaching Chloe's apartment door. They were returning, from what Chloe called the "Beale Family Game Night Extravaganza", slightly drunk but happy to be together. Usually Beca tried to stray away from family gatherings but with Chloe's family it was easy, because she'd quickly been accepted as one of their own. The more she thought about it, which lately was a lot, they could probably see how in love with their daughter she was.

"I had fun tonight." Beca slid her hands to Chloe's waist turning her around. "I really love your family."

Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, Chloe rested her back against the door, happily adding, "Well they love you too and so do I."

Beca leaned in pressing her lips to the taller girls. Instantly Chloe felt a surge of warmth flow through her body and lightly hummed into the kiss. Placing a hand on the door to brace herself, Beca slid her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and quickly deepening the kiss. Slipping a thigh between the redhead's legs, Beca molded their bodies together, getting lost in the moment.

Pulling back slowly the redhead glanced down at their intimate position, leaning against her door and breathing heavily, "Damn, you're way too good at that Mitchell."

"Then why'd you stop me _Beale_?" Beca breathlessly asked.

Biting her lip Chloe knew this was going to kill the moment, "Because Aubrey's inside, staying in the guest room."

"What? Why? I thought she was working?"

After Barden Aubrey left for law school, attending Duke University, while Chloe stayed behind working on a masters in music. Throughout the years the two stayed in contact, visiting each other whenever they could. After school Chloe took a job in New York City, teaching a prestigious private school choir that was close to her family, while Aubrey settled in Boston. Even though they were close, they weren't close enough for daily or weekly visits.

"She showed up this afternoon right before I left to meet you, I had no idea she was coming." Chloe gave an apologetic smile. "They're repainting her condo and doesn't want to be there, something about fumes. So, she took a couple vacation days and flew up to surprise me, she leaves Wednesday. "

Beca raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's your point?" Stepping back slightly she added, "I don't sleep in the guest room, I sleep with you, she knows that."

They were always close in college, especially after Aubrey left, doing just about everything together and when Chloe left to start her new job Beca was devastated. Being in love with each other didn't help matters but at the time neither could admit it, so they continued on as friends.

But they finally started dating seven months ago. Beca had just graduated and moved to the city after taking a job with a record label. Chloe was the first person Beca told about the opportunity and the redhead had been ecstatic to have her friend back. Except everything changed for them one night when Beca finally found the courage to kiss Chloe.

* * *

" _Please tell me you somewhat enjoyed that?" Chloe asked stopping the movie turning to face Beca, gauging her reaction._

_Beca sighed rolling her eyes, "It was ok, it had some funny parts. At least I didn't fall asleep right?"_

" _What am I going to do with you Beca Mitchell?" The redhead asked patting Beca's knee before standing. "Don't even think about getting out of the next one. You," she turned pointing at the brunette giving a playful glare, "promised to watch two movies."_

" _But Chloe…"_

" _No buts change the DVD while I'm getting us more popcorn and wine."_

_Unable to look anywhere else Beca trailed her eyes up and down the redhead's body as she walked from the room. Rolling her head along the back of the couch, Beca couldn't help thinking, why does she have to be so fucking hot, those shorts and t-shirt are killing me._

_It must have been the wine because before Beca knew it she was making her way into the kitchen, stopping right behind the taller girl and tapping her on the shoulder._

" _Hey Chlo?"_

_Jumping Chloe dropped the bag of popcorn to the ground while turning. "Beca, don't creep up on me like that!"_

_Noticing the concerned look on the brunette's face she added, "What's wrong?"_

_Beca rested her palms on the counter boxing Chloe in, stepping closer she looked up into questioning blue eyes, "I'm about to ruin our friendship so please don't get mad and please don't run."_

" _I won't, just tell me wha…" Chloe didn't get to finish because Beca's lips were on hers. Surprise was Chloe's first reaction, she wasn't expecting it, but had been dreaming how this would feel for so long._

_Beca kissed tentatively at first not sure about Chloe's reaction, but after feeling her relax, Beca became more confident, setting a steady pace. They moved together like they've done it a hundred times before but filled with the promise of something to come. Feeling her pent up energy and emotion increasing Beca pulled back, opening her eyes a few seconds later. She was met with a shyly smiling Chloe staring at her._

" _I know that was stupid," Beca took a few shaky breaths, "But I've wanted to do that since sophomore year…"_

" _It's ok Beca. I…"_

" _I've had a crush on you forever," Beca started but wasn't able stop. "And when you left I was heartbroken, for a whole year I didn't know what to do with myself...That's when I realized I was in love with you. I didn't pursue anything because I didn't know how you'd respond, so I kept all these feelings hidden, trying to push them aside. Then I moved here and we started hanging out again and my feelings, the ones I locked away, came back more intense than ever."_

" _I get it, I know the feeling…" Chloe interjected brushing her thumbs along Beca's cheeks hoping to soothe the tension away. "Beca, I've been in love with you a long time and by the time I realized it I was too scared to say anything, I've never felt like that before. I couldn't lose you, I was moving away and thought that staying friends was my only option to keep you in my life. But it's not going to work, us being friends, because I realized something…"_

" _What?"_

" _I'm not scared anymore." Chloe pulled Beca closer by her shirt, trailing a free hand to the back of her neck._

" _Ok good."_

_Chloe leaned down connecting her lips with Beca's again. The kiss quickly turned heated, fast and frantic caused by three years built up sexual tension and longing. Breaking away and gasping for air, Chloe tried to speak but was silenced as she was lifted onto the counter._

_Stepping between Chloe's legs Beca reached up cupping her face for another intense kiss. Minutes later as Beca dragged her mouth down Chloe's neck she felt hands run through her hair, stilling her movements._

" _Bedroom, now." Chloe finally managed feeling Beca smile._

" _Ok."_

* * *

"Funny story, Aubrey doesn't know about us, she doesn't even know you live in the city…" Chloe laughed nervously. "Please don't be mad, there's a good reason."

Chloe looked up trying to figure out Beca's level of annoyance.

"Chlo, I'm not mad, just a little annoyed." The brunette smirked with an amused expression. "I just want to hear this reason."

Chloe never meant for the charade to go on this long. What started as a way to keep Aubrey's hundreds of questions about who she was dating to a minimum, ended in an entertaining game for Chloe as the blondes frustration level rose. Then a few months ago when things got serious between her and Beca so did the game.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we aren't the best of friends, we have an understanding and we're civil. Plus, most all of our friends and family know, we're not hiding anything, I just figured she knew."

"She knows I'm dating someone and that it's serious…"

"And?"

"It started as a joke, I wanted to see how long I could drag out giving her barely any information. Her level of frustration is comical when she wants to know something everyone else does." Chloe stated barely looking at Beca.

"Out with it Beale." Beca crossed her arms thinking her girlfriend looked cute all nervous and flustered.

Running her hands across her face the redhead continued, "I was only going to do it a week, then it turned into two and after that it became a game. And here we are seven months later…I've been waiting on her to cave, demanding a name and when she can meet you."

"Who's winning?" Trying to hide her laugh Beca covered her mouth.

"I think she's already won," Chloe stated dejectedly shaking her head in defeat. "I underestimated her will power."

The whole situation was absurd but hilarious Beca thought laughing. She couldn't believe her girlfriend made it seven months, Chloe was never one to be able to keep secrets very long.

Reaching for a hand Beca tugged them closer together, wrapping her arms around the older girl.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Aubrey Posen never loses," Beca replied. At the laughter, Chloe tried to push her girlfriend away but Beca held tighter laughing louder. "Aubrey can be intimidating, I'm impressed you made it this long."

Chloe lightly punched Beca's arm, "I think that's why she showed up unannounced. She's trying to catch me with my hot girlfriend."

"How much longer are you going to string her along?" Beca questioned, playfully rubbing her arm.

"I guess I should tell her."

Beca began fishing her keys from her pocket but stopped to give Chloe a mischievous grin. "I know let's see if we can make it a year."

"What?"

"Come on," Beca pleaded. "Her face will be priceless and it'll give me something to hold over her head for a long time."

"You really want to do this?" Chloe gave a questioning glare.

"Yes…Plus, I like the idea of not sneaking, sneaking around with you." Looking Chloe up and down Beca added, "It's kind of hot."

"You're crazy," Chloe said kissing Beca.

"I'm crazy about you and I love messing with Aubrey."

Beca was slipping the key into the lock when she felt Chloe's hand on hers stilling the movement, "The point of the game is for you to remain unseen and unheard. Looks like your heading home tonight babe."

Beca quickly pinned the redhead to the door, "I'm not the one she has to worry about being heard." Dragging her lips across Chloe's cheek, Beca questioned, "Are you really going to make me walk home at three in the morning?"

Chloe felt her resolve quickly crumble. "Fine."

"Think of it as practice," Beca whispered looking into Chloe's eyes, smiling at her victory. "If we aren't heard tonight, the game's still on…I promise to be gone before she wakes up."

"Nothing…" Chloe poked her girlfriend in the chest emphasizing her words, "And I mean _nothing_ happens tonight, got it?"

"Got it," Beca surrendered holding up her hands. "I don't want her finding out about us while I'm getting laid either. I can't endure the wrath of Aubrey Posen finding out like that."

"Whatever," Chloe laughed opening the door. Linking their fingers she pulled Beca in closing the door quietly behind them. "Now come on…I'll get you something to sleep in, since you never leave anything here."

* * *

Beca woke the next morning with a sleeping Chloe curled into her side. Reaching across the taller girl she adjusted the clock on the bedside table checking the time. Smiling down Beca shifted, untangling herself from the redhead.

Lightly trailing a hand across Chloe's shoulder Beca quietly spoke, "Hey babe, I'm going to take a shower and head out before Aubrey wakes up."

Chloe rolled over snuggling into the brunette's pillow missing the warmth immediately as Beca stood.

"I'll give you a call later, have fun." Bending down Beca pressed a kiss to the redhead's cheek and lips.

"Thanks we will, I'll miss you." Chloe replied sleepily. Cracking an eye open she spotted the brunette searching for her phone. "Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Beca responded kissing Chloe one final time.

Opening the bedroom door quietly Beca stuck her head out, looking in both directions. Not hearing any movement she made a run for the bathroom sprinting past the guest room. _So far so good,_ Beca thought switching on the bathroom light.

Looking around realization hit, "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

Before she had a chance to think her phone buzzed flashing a text message. Swiping the screen she laughed at Chloe's name change.

Awesome Girlfriend [8:52AM]: I bet you're looking for these!

With the text came a picture of her clothes, along with her shoes, balled up on the redhead's floor. Chloe had moved them the night before after Beca haphazardly left them in a pile on the bathroom floor before heading to bed.

Beca [8:52AM]: I am. Can you bring them to me? I'll love you forever….

Beca [8:53AM]: I see you're stealing my stuff again…a name change is that the best you can do?

Awesome Girlfriend [8:54AM]: Give me ten minutes and I'll bring them…The best I could do? Guess you didn't check the rest of your phone…

Beca began frantically searching through her phone.

Awesome Girlfriend [8:57AM]: Got ya! Haha

Beca [8:57AM]: Dumbass...

Beca wasn't in the shower long when she heard the bathroom door open then close. Pulling back the curtain to say something she quickly shut it. Panic set in, _Oh shit that's not Chloe_.

"Sorry to barge in, but I just needed to brush my teeth. I figured you wouldn't mind right?" Aubrey nonchalantly asked turning the faucet on.

Beca gave herself a pep talk before answering. _Keep it together, she doesn't know you're not Chloe. You just need to sound like her, keep it at a two word minimum_.

"Nope it's ok."

There were a few minutes of silence before Aubrey finished, turning to lean against the sink the blonde continued, "I figured we'd do a late brunch and a museum today. What do you think?"

"Sounds good." Thanks to the shower Beca was sure her voice was muffled enough that Aubrey couldn't tell who was talking.

"You should invite this girlfriend I know next to nothing about. This weekend seems like a good time for me to meet her."

"She's busy."

"Oh so it's a girl then?"

After a minute of awkward silence Beca replied, "Yes it is."

"That's a new fun fact I didn't know about your lover." Beca could hear Aubrey's triumphant smile at the accidental revelation.

 _Lover_ , Beca mouthed. _Who uses that word?_ _I mean we are but what exactly has Chloe told you?_

"Seems like we have lots to talk about Chlo. I'll let you finish and we're talking about this later." With that Aubrey exited the bathroom.

Reaching to turn off the shower, all Beca could do was slump against the wall thanking god she made it through that situation. _Damn it Chloe your game just went up a level_.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey was closing the bathroom door when she looked up and saw Chloe exiting her room. She turned to face Chloe, arms across her chest and a confused expression on her face.

Humming, Chloe closed her door and readjusted Beca's clothes in her hands _. If you folded your clothes they wouldn't be wrinkled_ , Chloe thought smiling as she attempted to smooth the shirt. She had yet to see Aubrey standing at the bathroom door but was brought from her thoughts by the blonde clearing her throat.

Looking up Chloe stopped, before saying anything she hid Beca's clothes behind her back, dropping a shoe in the process.

"Aubrey hey, I didn't realize you were up," Chloe cringed at how overly perky she sounded. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine thanks. What time did you get back? I never heard you come in."

Chloe knew she was in for it, Aubrey had that look on her face, the look that said she knew something and Chloe couldn't figure out what. "A little after three, my parents say hi by the way."

"That's nice…" Leaning against the wall Aubrey continued raising a questioning eyebrow, "Whose clothes you got there?"

Looking anywhere but Aubrey, Chloe nervously stated, "Oh just mine, I decided to grab them before taking a shower."

"Chloe I lived with you for three years," the blonde started reaching down to pick up a shoe. Holding it up, she looked at it with an offended face. "You don't wear shoes like this."

"I'm trying something new."

"You never wear anything black…" Aubrey bent slightly to get a better look behind the redheads back, "Or plaid…"

Chloe went with the only thing she could think of, "They were a gift and I like them."

Staring at the redhead, Aubrey didn't buy it, she knew those clothes belonged to Chloe's girlfriend in the bathroom, but didn't want to say it yet. Her best friend just opened a virtual door and Aubrey thought, _you want to play games we'll play games Chloe_.

"From who?" Came the lawyer's quick retort grabbing the garment from Chloe's grasp. Holding it up Aubrey inspected it while shaking her head, "Who would give the lover of bright colors a red and black plaid shirt?"

At this point Chloe didn't know what to do, she was witnessing Aubrey's favorite past time, making people flounder. Looking up Chloe saw the bathroom door slowly cracking open revealing Beca whose eye's go went wide at the scene. Chloe locked eyes with the brunette shooting her a warning glare silently pleading to shut the door.

Beca just stood there unable to move, mouthing "oh shit" to Chloe. Not taking the hint the redhead nonchalantly flicked her hand out trying to make Beca understand that she needed to hide and quick. Finally understanding the frantic movements Beca slipped her head in and silently closed the door.

"Umm…" Was all the redhead could speak after a minute of silence. "B-Beca," Chloe stuttered out giving herself a mental face palm thinking, _so much for the game._

Aubrey quickly dropped the shirt folding her arms across her chest. "Now there's a name I haven't heard from you in a long time, almost a year."

"I can explain."

"Don't you dare lie to me Chloe, I know you stole those things." The blonde began giving a knowing look. "We talked about this, you can't go around stealing the things of people you like."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Pointing an accusing finger at her best friend Aubrey stated knowingly, "Please you may not have told me but I figured it out. You had a massive crush on the vertically challenged pain in my ass."

Taking a few breaths Chloe was ready to reveal everything, she just wasn't sure where to begin. "Bree look that's what it started as but then…"

"It's inconsequential now, I'm just glad _that_ phase of your life is over," Aubrey cut in, relief resonating in her voice as she waved a hand in front of the redhead to silence her.

Chloe could feel herself getting frustrated and angry, Beca wasn't a phase in her life. She didn't want anyone else and if her best friend would let her talk she'd explain that.

"Phase in my life? What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked her voice rising furiously.

"Look, I don't care if you date girls or guys…Don't look at me like that." Chloe's face instantly changed from an annoyed expression to a questioning glare as Aubrey continued, "There were plenty of times you brought home one or the other for the night when we lived together. You think you're sneaky but you're not, trust me you're not, and you're not quiet either…"

The two stood, staring each other down in silence. While glaring at Aubrey, Chloe realized her best friend still had no clue who her girlfriend was.

"What I mean is you should be with someone that's caring and motivated, someone that treats you right and makes you happy. Not the sarcastic, I hate life and everyone and everything in it bad attitude type like _Beca Mitchell_."

"Get over it Aubrey, Beca is a big part of my life and always will be! You don't know or care to understand her," Chloe bit out, mimicking Aubrey's stance by crossing her arms and straightening her back.

"I realize that now…But all I have to go by is our senior year." Aubrey could see her best friend was ready to fight, she was always like that when it came to Beca Mitchell.

"Did you know she asks about you?" Chloe bitterly tossed in.

"Really?"

This was something new, Aubrey never expected Beca Mitchell to actually take any interest in her life. She and Beca spent so much time fighting that she never got to know the younger girl. They had come to a mutual understanding before the finals and were civil to each other for the remainder of the season. After they won, graduation came quickly and before Aubrey knew it she was heading home for the summer. Aubrey realized that outside of the Bellas, she knew nothing about Beca.

"Yeah, a couple times a months she asks how you're doing and what you're up too. And you know what?"

"What?" Aubrey quietly asked.

Chloe saw the guilt creep onto Aubrey's face before she responded, "Beca doesn't bring up old shit from the past, she's moved on _and_ grown up. In her own way she cares about you and it's not because I force it or because she's my girl…" Chloe clamped her mouth shut at the unintentional slip. "All I'm saying is you should do the same. I'm not asking you to be best friends, just put a little effort into learning more about her, you might be surprised with what you find."

"You're right…I'm sorry, I'm being a total bitch. I promise I'll try." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Aubrey visibly backed down from the lecture she received, "Chlo I didn't come here to fight, I came to hang out with you, so can we do that?"

"Yeah I'd like that," Chloe relaxed finally smiling.

Stepping forward Aubrey pulled the redhead into a quick hug. As she pulled away Aubrey saw the perfect opportunity to continue messing with her best friend.

"I guess you better get in there," Aubrey pointed towards the bathroom door. "Your _girlfriend_ is waiting on that change of clothes."

Chloe froze, standing there with wide eyes she stuttered out a hardly recognizable, "Gir-girlfriend?"

"I went to brush my teeth and thought I was talking to you…fake you confirmed that you in fact have a girlfriend." Grinning triumphantly Aubrey saw how Chloe was squirming and she loved it. "I should've known it wasn't you, you don't give two word answers, plus you never hide behind the shower curtain. I know I learned the hard way how you're pretty confidant about all that."

Hearing laughter both girls turned to stare at the closed bathroom door. A few seconds later a muffled voice said, "Pretty confidant about all that, not the first time I've heard _that_ line."

Turning her back to Chloe, Aubrey faced the door running her fingers gently along the wood, glancing over her shoulder she raised a questioning eyebrow. Laughing Chloe only nodded, she knew exactly what the blonde's next move was going to be.

Aubrey slammed both hands hard a few times on the door adding a very stern, very loud, "I wasn't aware this was a three person conversation!"

"Ow mother fucker…" Was the reply they heard as Beca moved from the door.

Glancing at her best friend who was still laughing Aubrey stated, "That one's got a mouth."

"You have no idea…" Came Chloe's reply before changing the subject. "I'm sorry Bree I shouldn't have tried to cover it up."

"It's ok," Aubrey smiled, "I haven't been entirely honest either, I've been onto your game. I'll admit it took a while to figure it out but once I did I thought what the hell two can play it."

Chloe nervously laughed, "You were onto me this whole time?"

"Yeah…I've been waiting for you to slip up and give me something to work with, some type of detail about who you're dating." Smiling and lightly laughing Aubrey honestly replied, "Apparently you've been waiting for the same."

"So, you're not mad?" Relief spread across Chloe's face.

"No I'm not, more amused than anything." Gesturing to the closed door Aubrey asked, "Really, how long have you two been together?"

"A little over seven months. We got together a couple weeks after she moved here."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah." Sighing happily the redhead continued deciding to throw Aubrey's own words back at her. "She's really great, sweet and caring, it's like I'm the only one that matters…You want to know something really sweet, something even my mom doesn't know?"

Smiling, Aubrey nodded.

"Sometimes I come home and find these origami figures around the house, in the most random places, all with a little note or my favorite candy. They're never there when I leave but always there when I get home, my heart melts every time I find one. It's her way of saying she thinks about me as much as I think about her. I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve her."

Just when Chloe thought she couldn't be more in love, yesterday morning she found a new set. This time two different sized pandas and a simple note reading _, I love you, let's go to the zoo soon_.

Aubrey was surprised at the incredibly sweet and thoughtful gestures, "That's…wow. This one sounds like a keeper."

"I know…" Thinking about all the little things Beca did, Chloe couldn't help but continue, "I've even found a few at work. Once there were two flowers in a glass on my desk and the other time I lifted the fallboard on the piano and different sizes of hearts were resting on the keys. I don't how she pulled either of those off."

Over the past few months Aubrey noticed the redhead being more care free and easy going, things didn't stress her out like they used to. She didn't know who this person was but as long as they kept putting that look on Chloe's face, Aubrey knew there was no reason for her to not like them.

"Do you love her?" Aubrey quietly asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do," Chloe bit her lip smiling at how Beca made her feel. "I love her more than I ever thought I could, she makes me _really_ happy. She's it for me and I think she always has been."

It felt good for Chloe to finally be talking with her best friend about her relationship, she'd forgotten how much she missed it. It was a stupid move on her part to begin with but at least now Aubrey was seeing a new side to Beca. Chloe was sure they would talk more about it over the coming days.

"I'm glad, I've noticed how happy you've sounded over the past few months and your practically glowing when we Skype."

Chloe smirked, something she'd been picking up from Beca, thinking it was her turn to make Aubrey uneasy.

"Well the sex is good…" adding a suggestive wink the redhead finished, "Make that great actually."

Laughing awkwardly, Aubrey replied with a disgusted face, "Chloe I didn't need to know that."

"Well you brought it up," Chloe shrugged reaching down to pick up the shoes.

"Over share much?"

"What? I'm just speaking the truth." Chloe innocently stated. "Did you want more details?"

"No thank you." Aubrey replied slapping a hand over her best friends mouth pushing her in the direction of the door. "Now go and get your girlfriend, I've got to lay down the best friend laws."

Chloe opened the door slipping in, turning one final time she added, "No need, you laid them down a few years ago. Trust me she remembers the wrath of Aubrey Posen quite vividly."

With a questioning glare on the blonde's face Chloe shut the door.

_I can't wait to see Aubrey's face, Beca was right it'll be priceless,_ Chloe thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"That went better than expected," Beca stated grabbing her clothes before dropping her towel. "I can't believe she knew you were messing with her this whole time."

"I know right, that was a surprise," Chloe said jumping on the counter, staring as her girlfriend dressed.

"See something you like Beale?"

"Mmmhmmm very much…" Trailing her eyes along Beca's body the redhead suggestively added, "So hot…"

"Perv."

Tugging her shirt over her head Beca laughed. Reaching for the plaid button up in Chloe's hands, she yanked it free and brought her girlfriend out of her haze. "I'm surprised you haven't stolen this yet, seeing as you love to take my things."

"Hey, I just borrow then return." Chloe innocently replied.

Beca knew Chloe stole her stuff, even back in college she knew, but she always chose not to make a big deal about it. Chloe started off subtly, with a CD or a book going missing only to reappear days or weeks later, but then she got brave and started taking clothes.

The first time it was a beanie, Beca was walking through campus and spotted Chloe wearing it as she made her way to class. Then the very next week it was her favorite zip up hoodie she always wore right before bed regardless of if it was summer of winter. It was a never ending trend that continued until this very day. Just last week the redhead waltzed into her office at work wearing her gray pea coat, like it was her own. This was the same jacket Beca had only gotten to wear twice this winter thinking she left it at a restaurant. But her girlfriend was right, her jacket along with everything else, was always returned.

"Just know you can _borrow_ my clothes anytime." Bending down to tie her shoes Beca looked up adding a suggestive wink, "You look fucking hot in them, way better than I ever could."

There were a few minutes silence as Beca continued getting ready. While adjusting her shirt and fixing her belt she couldn't help thinking about some of the bits and pieces of the conversation she overheard between her girlfriend and Aubrey.

Beca ultimately felt the need to say something, "You didn't have to defend the way I acted freshman year to Aubrey. Yeah she's a bitch sometimes, but I wasn't the nicest person to her back then either, I probably deserved it."

"No she needed to hear that," Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, answering in what Beca could only recognize as her teacher tone, "she needs to accept things and not hang onto the past."

"Thanks…Not many people would've done that for me and I love you for it."

"We've all grown up, some more than others." Dropping her arms and giving a reassuring smile Chloe continued, "It was only a matter of time before I would've said it anyway. So, you don't have to thank me, I'd do it for you every day if I had to."

Chloe knew Aubrey, she knew her better than anyone, and she knew that her best friend could hold a grudge better than anyone. Beca may have forgiven and moved on but she knew Aubrey hadn't, Aubrey was a good person and Chloe knew Beca saw this. Now though with the verbal lashing Chloe just gave her best friend, the redhead could only hope it would be a step in the right direction.

Looking at her girlfriend, Beca asked quietly, "Did you mean all that stuff? You know about you being lucky and happy…"

"Look at me Beca," Chloe reached for Beca's hand pulling her closer. "I meant every word, _every_ word. My heart does weird things around you and I fall in love with you more everyday."

"I feel the same too." Beca decided she needed to say something she'd been thinking about for a long time but was suddenly nervous. She didn't know why because it was just Chloe and Beca was usually able tell her anything. Looking into loving blue eyes she went for it, "I just wish I would have acted on my feelings back in college. I mean we could be so much further along in our relationship. I was so stupid, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you…"

Brushing a wet strand of hair out of Beca's face and searching the younger girls eyes, Chloe reassured her girlfriend, "Hey we can't change the past, we were both stupid. All we can do is look towards the future. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon, so let's concentrate on what happens from here on out."

"I can live with that," the brunette beamed adoringly at her girlfriend.

Smiling, Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss, "Can I ask you one thing?"

Linking their fingers, Beca brought them up kissing the back of Chloe's hands, "Anything, you know that."

"How did you manage to get your origami stuff into my classroom?"

Eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously Beca wasn't ready to give any answers. "Now I can't divulge all my secrets, I thought you liked the mysterious type?"

Getting into the redheads classroom the first time was easy. Beca arrived at the school around noon in hopes of surprising her girlfriend with lunch and spend the half hour before her next class watching her work. When Beca approached the classroom she saw a note attached to the door informing the students she was in a music department meeting for the remainder of her break. Deciding to wait the brunette tried the door, finding it unlocked she slipped inside and took a seat at Chloe's desk. Twenty-five minutes later Beca was dizzy from spinning in the chair but time was up and she needed to leave. Pulling the two small flowers from her bag the brunette placed them in a glass she'd found while rummaging though the desk. Leaving the lunch beside it, she wrote a short note, _Hope your day is going well, I missed you (literally) so I brought lunch. See you tonight, dinners on me…I love you._

The second time was all a set up. When Beca left Chloe's apartment the night before she "accidentally" forgot her laptop bag, strategically leaving it on the sofa, where she knew her girlfriend would see it. Fifteen minutes later Beca received two texts one letting her know Chloe would drop it off at her place in the morning and the second stating that if they lived together they wouldn't have to worry about things like this. The next morning Beca made sure she wasn't home, forcing the redhead to go the additional distance to her office. Using the extra time Beca headed to Chloe's school. Once there she persuaded a teacher to let her in the classroom, where she quickly placed the hearts on the piano keys.

"I do, specifically your brand..." Thinking back she questioned Beca about the last time, "When you left those hearts, where was the note you usually leave?"

Looking at Chloe, Beca was in disbelief that the redhead didn't get the clue, "You didn't find anything unique about them?"

"No, I lined them up in different patterns but nothing. I spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out." That day Chloe had tried everything to figure it out, she even searched the internet looking for answers. In the end she just assumed it was another one of Beca's ways of showing she was being thought about.

All Beca could do was laugh, "You are so absentmindedly cute sometimes. The hearts were the note..." At this the brunette got a questioning look, "How many of each color did you have?"

Chloe thought for a few seconds, mentally going though the colors of hearts she had sitting in the box she used to collect Beca's mementos.

"Ummmm," Chloe began, using her fingers to count. "Eight reds, two whites and six pink."

"That doesn't give you any clues?" Chloe just shook her head before Beca spoke again. "What do I write in _every_ note I leave you?"

The redhead's answer was quick, "That you love me."

"Exactly! I always write… I..." Beca held up one finger, "Love…" Chloe was now staring at four fingers. Finally the brunette held up three before saying, "You…"

Realization washed over Chloe's face and all Beca could do was smile. The fingers Beca had been holding up represented the number of letters in each word.

"One-four-three…Your cryptic way of saying I love you." Chloe stated proudly finally figuring out the puzzle. The amount of hearts was doubled so the brunette didn't tell her once that she loved her but twice.

Chloe got a few text messages with the numbers one-four-three typed out at the beginning of their relationship, all at the most random times of the day. Not knowing what it meant the redhead finally broke down and asked one of her students. All she got from a ninth grader was a stupid look and an exasperated answer of, "Miss Beale it means someone loves you _."_ After this Chloe quickly googled the numbers confirming what she had been told.

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me."

"I usually don't do sweet so it's a good thing I like you," Beca replied shifting away to finish getting ready.

Running her fingers through her hair Beca thought of something else Aubrey had briefly mentioned while being concealed in the shower.

Looking into the mirror trying to hide her smile Beca asked, "So, I hear that I'm your lover now. Care to explain?"

"What?" Came the confused reply. "I mean you are…we are…but what? Who uses that word?"

Beca laughed at the absolute look of bewilderment on her girlfriends face, "That would be someone who is stuck in the eighties…Aubrey said it to me and I thought the same thing you did."

"To begin with I _never_ used that word when I talked to Aubrey about certain things that one time. It sounds so…mischievous like…"

"We're sneaking around..." Beca interjected giving a knowing look into the mirror. "And about to get caught..."

"Touché."

Sighing, Chloe grabbed Beca by the shirt pulling her closer, "I thought you liked the whole sneaking around deal? I mean there was that one time we…" She began as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and trailed her fingertips down Beca's neck so that she could lean in closer and whisper into the brunette's ear.

Beca visibly shuddered, tightening her grip on Chloe's hips as her brain short circuited.

"I-I re-remember," Beca finally stumbled out trying to clear the haziness in her head.

"Just wanted to remind you, in case you forgot." The redhead replied pressing her lips to Beca's.

"Oh one more thing," Beca stated trying and failing to halt the redhead's movements, "Then we can continue."

Trailing her lips up Beca's neck, Chloe paused managing one word before resuming her path, "What?"

Smirking the brunette added, "The sex isn't great…"

Chloe's motions halted, leaning back she locked eyes with Beca waiting for an explanation.

"It's actually amazing."

Chloe gave a pointed glare while saying, "Understatement."

The pair was about to kiss again when loud banging on the door interrupted them.

A few seconds later they heard a muffled yell, "Let's go you two, I don't have all day…I still want to go to brunch, I've made reservations."

"Fucking Aubrey. Best timing ever." Beca groaned resting her head on the redhead's chest.

"She is the master at it," Chloe responded factually.

Picking up her head Beca rolled her eyes. "Even on _vacation_ ," she emphasized using air quotes, "she's on a damn schedule…Does she ever relax?"

Giggling, Chloe just shrugged, "Hey be nice…So Brunch?"

Giving an apologetic smile Beca replied, "Yeah, sorry…I kind of agreed to it for you." Pondering the past conversation she quickly added, "Come to think of it, I would have agreed to just about anything to get her out of the bathroom this morning."

"It's ok," Chloe replied hopping from the counter and making her way to the door.

"Well in that case," Beca began smiling brightly, "You're also going to a museum and I'm going home."

Pausing, Chloe flipped around wearing an equally smug smile on her face, while contemplating her next words carefully, "Oh no, you agreed to it so now you're going, and there's no way for you're getting out of it."

"Is that so?" Beca took two steps forward, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Another round of bangs, this time from the kitchen, caused the two to jump apart.

"If we're late Chloe, your girlfriend's buying!" Aubrey yelled down the hall.

"Pots and pans, really Aubrey? How childish was that?" Beca asked to the laughing redhead beside her. "I'm so not getting out of this brunch thing am I?"

"Nice try, but nope," Opening the door Chloe grabbed Beca's hand leading her down the hall towards the kitchen. "Come on lets go reveal your identity."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter...This fic has a sequel called 'No Electricity' which I'll start posting in the next few days. After the sequel is up I'll then add the grouping of one-shots based on these two fics. 
> 
> Now on with the show...

The two entered the kitchen hand in hand and Beca's smile quickly faded to a nervous one as she approached the blonde while Chloe dropped her girlfriend's hand to grab two coffee mugs from the shelf. Glancing behind her, Chloe saw Aubrey strategically sitting at the table with her back to them reading a magazine.

"Bree you need more coffee?" Chloe asked pouring her and Beca a cup then wordlessly adding the correct amounts of cream and sugar.

Raising her cup, Aubrey carefully waved it in the air not bothering to turn around, "No I'm good thanks…Chloe are you going to introduce me?"

Taking a sip from her cup, then lifting a finger to her lips Beca signaled to Chloe to remain quiet.

_I can't wait to see this reaction_ , Chloe thought quietly laughing before sipping her coffee.

Approaching the table, Beca took the seat directly across from Aubrey. Purposely wanting to tick the ex-captain off Beca placed her elbows on the table tracing the rim of her cup with a fingertip, "We don't need introductions Posen, you know who I am."

Aubrey knew that voice, granted it'd been a while, but there was absolutely no way she was hearing who she thought she was hearing. Taking a sip from her cup Aubrey glanced up and there sat Beca Mitchell with a shit eating grin on her face. That smirk caused the blonde to drop her cup, spitting out what little coffee remained in her mouth.

Brushing the coffee from her shirt an annoyance, Beca replied, "It's so nice to see you again too Aubrey."

"Aubrey you said you wanted to meet my girlfriend, well here she is..." Chloe innocently said waving her hand in Beca's direction.

"What the hell Chloe?" Turning to face her best friend Aubrey gave a disbelieving glare and pointed an accusing finger at Beca. "You could have warned me the hobbit was here, I didn't know they let them leave the Shire anymore."

With Aubrey's back slightly turned Beca balled her right hand into a fist. Raising it up, she stared at it for a few seconds before bringing the left hand up to join it. Beca began a cranking motion with her left as the middle finger on her right slowly came up. Glancing up she innocently smiled at Chloe, who burst out laughing at the juvenile act.

Aubrey turned glaring at Beca who instantly dropped her hands. The resulting insult was quick, "Shock me Beca, say something intelligent."

"I thought the little girl from Kansas dropped a house on you?" Beca nonchalantly questioned.

_Here we go, I'm going to let them duke it out a few minutes_ , Chloe thought grabbing her cup and repositioning herself for a better view. Chloe knew Aubrey was about to lose, she was walking into dangerous territory. This was Beca's favorite game, insult swapping, and she was damn good at it. Beca never missed a beat and in the end the other person was always left wondering what happened.

Aubrey held a defiant look on her face, "Beca don't you know it's dangerous to use your entire vocabulary in one sentence."

_Game on mother fucker,_ Beca thought smirking. "Still as pleasant as the first time we met, even though I keep trying to forget that day…"

"If you insist on being childish why don't you go play in traffic?"

"You know what Aubrey, I'm _really_ jealous of the people that _don't_ know you."

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth?" Flashing a sarcastic smile Aubrey seemed proud of her quick comeback.

Chloe just stood there drinking her coffee, eyes darting back and forth between the two. It was only a matter of time before Beca won and the question now was how far her girlfriend would push it.

"You know I was going to give you a nasty look for that buuuuttt you already have one so…" Beca shrugged throwing her hands up.

Standing, Aubrey pointed a finger in the direction of her nemesis, "Keep talking Beca, someday you'll sound intelligent."

"You know I don't exactly hate you..." Beca paused briefly then sweetly replied, "But if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

That's when Chloe saw it, Aubrey had lost but hadn't realized it yet. Chloe saw it in the charming way Beca delivered the last line and satisfied air about her as she relaxed in the chair.

"Chloe she's being such a bitch!" Aubrey childishly yelled, looking to her best friend for some type of help.

Before Chloe could answer Beca jumped in, "Call me a bitch again I dare you."

"Why must you always be so irritating?" Aubrey replied indignantly leaning on the table, staring down at Beca.

Lifting an eyebrow and smiling Beca replied, "Right now sitting here, I'm trying to see things from your perspective. I'd really like to explain my answer to you but…" Looking down she picked up her coffee cup and took a quick sip, "I don't have any crayons with me."

That's all it took, Aubrey was left speechless by a smirking, coffee drinking, Beca Mitchell. All the blonde could do was look to Chloe throwing her hands in the air while letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you two done?" Chloe said looking between the two, Beca seemed pleased with herself and Aubrey looked ready to shoot daggers.

Looking up Aubrey sighed, "I am if she is."

Pulling her chair out Aubrey wiped away what remained of the spilled coffee then sat back down.

"I'm good," Beca replied gliding the cup across the table in between her hands.

Looking at Beca then Chloe, Aubrey wore a surprised expression before inquiring, "You're not going to say anything about her attitude Chloe?"

"You did start it Bree…"

"Whatever..." Crossing her arms and turning in her chair slightly, Aubrey wore a look of disgust as she refused to face Beca.

Giggling Chloe made her way around the table to sit on Beca's lap. At this Aubrey whipped forward, facing the pair.

"You two?" Aubrey motioned between them with an accusing finger.

"Yes." Beca and Chloe answered at the same time.

"Are you joking?"

"No." They simultaneously replied.

"But…But…I thought…I don't know what I thought..." Looking at the pair skeptically, Aubrey didn't know where to begin or what to say, a revelation like this was huge. "I can't believe this is happening right now. What little you've told me over the past few months…"

"Has all been about Beca." Eyeing her best friend Chloe tried her best to judge the blondes level of frustration, so far it was unreadable.

Standing Aubrey rushed from the room, leaving Beca and Chloe looking at the vacant seat. Beca shrugged and just laughed at the situation, but it didn't last long as Aubrey soon reappeared. Holding up her phone she snapped a picture.

"What the hell was that for?" Beca exclaimed.

Placing the phone aside Aubrey sat down breathing a sigh of relief. "It's for when I wake-up from this nightmare. That way I'll know if it's real or fake."

"Oh it's the real alright." Grabbing Beca's face Chloe slammed their lips together, throwing Beca off kilter by the sudden impact. Deepening the kiss, Chloe only allowed it to last briefly, pulling back she wore a satisfied smile. "Do you believe us now or should we have sex on the table so you can film that too?"

"I'm so down for that! Minus the whole Aubrey in the room part, no third party viewers." Beca replied, running her fingertips along the redhead's thighs.

Turning to look at her girlfriend, Chloe halted the wandering hands, "Beca shut up, that wasn't a suggestion." Focusing back on Aubrey, Chloe spoke in her teacher tone, "Now that the initial shock is over, is everyone ready to be nice and act like adults?"

"I'm sorry, I'll try." Relaxing, Aubrey thought about her recent actions. "But I just have so many questions."

"I'm sure you do."

Shifting to look Beca in the eyes Chloe repeated her question. Smiling Beca nodded wrapping her arms around the redhead.

Taking a steadying breath the blonde finally broke her silence. "Beca, you always talked about LA and now you're here, what happened with that? And you," pointing to Chloe, "you _never_ mentioned having feelings for Beca beyond a crush and now you tell me you've always loved her!?"

Chloe shrugged lacing her and Beca's fingers together, "What can I say, I'm good at hiding things."

Aubrey accepted the answer knowing there would be further discussions once Beca wasn't around.

"You never answered me Mitchell. What the hell are you doing in New York?"

"Chloe," Beca bluntly answered. She immediately regretted it after getting a playful slap from her girlfriend and Aubrey looking ready to puke.

"I walked into that one." The blonde finally managed. "OK, what's your _job_ then?"

"I'm a Community Music Coordinator for a record company." Beca honestly stated thinking about how she loved her job. "We work in low income and underprivileged communities setting up music programs at youth centers. Basically I help bring music into places where there normally isn't any. "

"Well…" Aubrey was at a loss of words. "Not what I expected Beca, but pleasantly surprised."

"Thanks, I'll take the complements from you any way I can…" Beca looked at the blonde genuinely smiling. Next she pointed to Chloe, "Fancy pants private school teacher over here helps out sometimes, so that's a bonus."

Aubrey gave a questioning look to her best friend, "Chloe mentioned volunteering, and I would've never guessed that."

"I go all the time, the elementary school kids are cute, but sometimes I make my choir help out," Chloe relaxed into Beca's arms looking down at her. "They bitched about going the first time, but now they like helping."

The look of shock on Aubrey's face made Beca and Chloe laugh.

"Elementary school kids?" Aubrey stumbled out.

"Yeah, she's really good with them," Chloe replied.

Looking at her best friend, Chloe saw the disbelief on her face. It wasn't meant in a mean or offensive way, it meant she learned something she didn't quite expect. "Even I was surprised at first, but they really love her. There's this little kindergartner named…"

"Jacob."

Chloe smiled at the name, "He's adorable, he takes off running to Beca when she arrives, then never leaves her side. One time he even knocked her over."

Waving a hand Aubrey looked like she was sizing something Beca up, "Well they're practically the same height."

"Watch it Posen I thought we were being nice," Beca playfully shot back.

"Sorry that slipped…"

Chloe shifted getting a better look at her girlfriend, "They are so cute together."

"We aren't cute." Beca rolled her eyes playfully. "Jacob and I are bad asses when we're together. Ask him, he'll tell you."

"Sorry baby but you are, even my students commented about it and showed me pictures." Chloe gently pressed a kiss to Beca's lips.

Beca pushed her coffee cup to Chloe after noticing the redhead's sitting on the kitchen counter. Smiling, she repositioned Chloe back to face her best friend before placing a kiss to the redheads shoulder. Sighing happily Beca let a hand begin to draw random patterns on Chloe's leg.

Aubrey couldn't believe she was seeing Beca Mitchell be a loving and attentive girlfriend, never in a million years would she have thought this would happen. The sarcastic Beca was still there, but this Beca was in love with Chloe Beale. Aubrey saw it on the younger girls face and in her actions the short time all three have been together.

Looking at Chloe, Aubrey saw her wearing the same expression as when telling the story about the origami figures. The expression that made Aubrey realize that she couldn't hate the person putting that smile on Chloe's face. At that moment Aubrey knew she wouldn't hate Beca Mitchell. Sure they were always going to butt heads and argue, but the banter would be just that, banter. As long as Beca made an effort to get along then Aubrey would too.

Clearing her throat Aubrey brought the two out of their bubble. "How many kids participate and what do you do?"

"Usually eight to twelve, three days a week." Beca paused to mentally count the kids. "But its winter break right now, so twenty, it's the most we've had since starting the program five months ago. Usually we help them with their school work, after that their free time is spent doing something creative or playing games. I help them write and record their own music, whether it's singing or playing instruments."

"Even the little kids like Jacob contribute?"

Smirking, Beca gave Aubrey a perplexed look, "The little ones just want to bang on pots and pans, you'd fit right in."

Aubrey laughed knowing she did just that less than twenty minutes ago.

"Chloe was supposed to go Tuesday but since you're here you should tag along."

"It's totally up to you," Chloe spoke reassuring her friend, "I'm sure they could do without more for a day."

Looking to Chloe who smiled, Aubrey nodded, "I'd love too."

"Most of your day will be free, I work in the morning and the program starts at two. So…" Pausing for dramatic effect Beca pointed her finger, "You'll still have time to talk about me behind my back."

Chloe sat quietly during most of the conversation, unable to believe the two were actually being civil towards each other. This rarely happened back in college, even after her best friend broke down their senior year and asked for Beca's help. Aubrey was also impressed and interested in Beca's job, wanting to ask lots of questions, which Beca seemed happy to answer.

Thinking about what little she knew about Beca and their time spent at Barden, Aubrey decided to ask, "Why the sudden career change? Don't you make music anymore."

"I still make it, but my priorities changed senior year," Beca replied honestly.

Turning Chloe gave a pointed glare at her girlfriend, "You can't leave it there, she will find out sooner or later."

"Fine…" sighing Beca gave in looking over at Aubrey suddenly fearful. "A year ago the Bellas got in a little trouble."

"A little my ass," Chloe broke in with disbelief in her voice.

At this the blonde sat up straight, folding her arms across her chest. Staring at Beca she nodded, forcing the brunette to continue.

"It was Fat Amy's idea, she talked us into…a prank…and it backfired big time, like might not graduate big time." Burying her face in the redhead's back attempting to hide, Beca continued, "To make a long story short Jessica and I talked with the dean and in lieu of major repercussions everyone had to do community service for the rest of senior year."

Hazarding a glance at the blonde, Beca looked around a shoulder. Aubrey sat there grimacing with a stern face, the one she used in the courtroom and it left Beca fidgeting. The brunette had no option but to continue, "As a group we chose to help a local YMCA kids music program, that's when I fell in love with it. A record company executive saw us on the news one night and offered me a job starting up similar programs in New York City."

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm happy for you really I am but," Aubrey cracked the tiniest of smiles, soon she was unable to control her laughter, "why the hell would you let Fat Amy talk you into _anything_? She tried to convince me horizontal running was a thing."

Looking up Beca saw Chloe had joined in the laughter. Hiding her face in defeat Beca whispered, "I know," into Chloe's back.

Hating to interrupt, Chloe chimed in, "Aubrey you can find out more about everything later. We need to get moving if we want to make those reservations."

At this Beca sat up straighter smugly staring at Aubrey, "That's right and I'm not paying Posen."

Beca began laughing but it instantly faded with the stern look from her girlfriend. Sighing with defeat she added a timid, "Alright fine, I'll buy."

"One question Beca," Aubrey put her stoic lawyer face on as she stood to glare down at the younger girl. "Do you love her as much as she loves you?"

"Yes, more than anything," Beca quickly replied to Aubrey's instantaneous transformation.

"Just be warned Mitchell," leaning across the table Aubrey stuck a finger in Beca's face before continuing, "I will fuck your life up if you hurt her in any way. Are we clear?"

Tightening her grip on Chloe's waist Beca nodded, "Crystal."

"Good," the blonde replied slamming her hands on the table emphasizing her point, "then move in together because it will make her ridiculously happy because she talks about it nonstop and because you two are sickeningly cute together."

With that Aubrey turned and exited the room, leaving the two in silence.

"What the hell just happened?"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded look on Beca's face, "Aubrey Posen just gave you the abbreviated best friend lecture babe."

After a minute Chloe turned so she was straddling Beca and wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck, "It was a little tense in the beginning but everything worked out."

"A little tense?" Making a weird but happy face Beca looked up at her girlfriend. "Aubrey flipped her shit, it was awesome!"

"True." Chloe ran her hands down to Beca's shoulder. "I'm just happy she's happy."

Looking up into the blue eyes she loved so much Beca nodded her head thinking for a few seconds, "You know what would make me ridiculously happy too?"

"What's that?"

"If we did live together…" Chloe didn't say anything making Beca nervous.

The brunette had been thinking about asking for a couple of weeks but couldn't find the right time to bring it up.

"I was unsure about asking, thinking it was to soon," Beca was rambling now and couldn't stop, "I can move in here, you can come to my place or we can get something new together. It's up to you, I'll do whatever you want. I mean only if you really want to."

Chloe was surprised, she didn't expect Beca to so easily agree. She always figured Beca would be freaking out at the thought of taking a step like that. Chloe always thought she would have to work the idea into the younger girls mind before asking. But this was Beca Mitchell she was talking about and nothing was conventional when it came to her.

"That really would make me happy, you're always here or I'm at your place. We practically live together anyway," Chloe stated inching closer. "Lets get something new that way it'll be ours."

"Whatever you want." Beca happily replied leaning in brushing their lips together, feeling the redhead smile into the kiss.

The kiss didn't last very long, being interrupted, again, by an impatient Aubrey entering the room.

"Do you two ever not make out?" Aubrey stated in a serious but playfully tone. "Chloe go change we need to leave."

"Fine..." Looking down at her girlfriend Chloe shrugged before placing one final kiss to Beca's cheek then standing to leave the room.

Beca slumped in her chair groaning, "Impeccable timing as always Posen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears and open for any form of flattery, praise, suggestions and constructive criticism.
> 
> I'll do my best to upload this a couple times a week since it's a short fic only 4 chapters long.
> 
> Until next time....


End file.
